Defeated Enemies Are Defeated Again: The Ending Point!
by kyrogue23
Summary: The groups are once again gathered to stop Fionna with the help from their past selves? What obstacle will they face? And what bonds might they have? And will the group finally be able to stop Fionna once and for all? PS Mugiwara21 gave this to me to finish.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins!

Somewhere in the New World...

The Straw Hat Pirates were having a normal day. Yup that's right, a normal day.

"Come back here! Straw Hat Luffy! Trafalgar Law!" A marine soldier said. Cannonballs soared through the sky, attempting to hit the Straw Hat Pirates ship. The cannonball was cut in half and dropped to the treacherous sea.

"These marines are being a pain!" Zoro said.

"They just don't know when to quit." Sanji said, kicking a cannonball. A cannonball was about to hit the Sunny.

"Guard Point!" Chopper's fur became bigger and deflected the cannonball. Multiple cannonballs were still heading towards the Sunny.

"Room." A man wearing a white hat with brown spots on it said. He wore a long black coat with the Heart Pirates Jolly Roger along the hem and on the sleeve. He wears black boots as well. He also has a goatee and his right hand is tattooed. A sphere was created and the cannonballs stopped in the air and he proceeded to cut them down.

"Good job, Law." Nami said.

"The marines always keep on finding us." Usopp said. Cannonballs went towards the Sunny but was deflected by Luffy's 'Gomu Gomu no Balloon'.

"These marines are becoming very persistent." Robin said calmly.

"Yohohohoho, yes they are Robin." Brook said.

"Franky! When's the Coup de Burst ready?!" Nami shouted.

"Hold on! It's almost ready!" Franky said.

"You will not escape! Straw Hat Pirates." A marine said.

"Here we go! Coup de Burst!" The Sunny blasted away into the air, away from the marines.

"Damn those pirates!" A marine soldier said. The Straw Hats soared through the air.

"Yahoo!" Luffy said. Then a black hole appeared in front of the ship.

"What is that?!" Usopp said.

"Oh no! We're heading straight towards it!" Nami said.

"Everyone! Brace yourselves." Zoro said. They then went into the portal and disappeared.

Somewhere in Karakura Town...

Ichigo had slain a hollow.

"Guess that's all of them." He said. Then, Orihime, Uryu, and Sado appeared.

"We exterminated all the hollows." Uryu said, adjusting his glasses. "There shouldn't be any more left."

"Thanks everyone." Ichigo said.

"It was no trouble Kurosaki." Orihime said. Sado nodded. Rukia, Renji and two other people shunpoed to where Ichigo and the others are.

"All the hollows on our side were exterminated." A white-haired boy said. He wears standard shinigami attire with a sleeveless captain haori. He also has a green scarf and a thin chain with a star like clip, holding his zanpakuto. The other was a man. He has black hair and gray eyes. He wears a shinigami attire with a haori over it. The captain haori has a high collar with light gold edges and small, light gold tassels attached to the corners.

"Thanks Rukia, Renji." Ichigo said. "And you didn't really have to come here Byakuya, Toshiro."

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you, Kurosaki." Hitsugaya said.

"We should leave to Soul Society then." Rukia said. A black hole appeared above the group and was sucking them in.

"What is this?" Byakuya said.

"Everyone hang on!" Ichigo said. Then they all went into the portal and disappeared.

Somewhere in Magnolia...

"You wanna fight, Icicle Stripper?!" Natsu said.'

"Bring it on, Hot Head!" Gray said.

"That's enough you two!" Erza said, breaking the two apart.

"Why does this always happen?" Lucy said.

"It's just how Natsu and Gray are, Lucy." Wendy said.

"They always act like idiots." Carla said.

"Aye!" Happy agreed with her. Then the group sees Gajeel, Lily and Juvia.

"Gajeel!" Natsu said.

"It's you Salamander." Gajeel said.

"What were you guys doing?" Lucy asked.

"We just finished a mission." Lily said.

"Gray-Sama! I couldn't stop thinking about you!" A blue-haired girl said as she went in for a hug but Gray moved out of the way. She wore a knee-high dark dress coat that has light-colored buttons on the chest. The coat is garnished with fur trimmings around her sleeve cuffs and neck. She also wears a matching, dark, Russian-style hat, stylized with a light-colored butterfly clip, which, is attached to the fur trimming garnishing her hat and has a light brown belt around her waist and dark brown, thigh-high boots.

"Nice try Juvia." Gray said.

"Er-chan!" A voice said. Erza turned around to see a girl with a cat-like hair style. She wears a hooded cape, long striped leggings, evening gloves, tight and small shorts with a belt and boots. She also has a choker with a bell on it and wears a bikini top. Next to her was a black-haired girl. She wore an elaborate blazer with gold lining, and a large collar, which is open to reveal a collared shirt and red tie underneath. The cuffs of her jacket are tucked into a pair of white wrist-high gloves. She also wears a pair of black tights, which are tucked into a pair of knee-high boots and sit under a short white frilled skirt and ties a white ribbon, with the ends of the bow pointing straight up on her head.

"Millianna! Kagura! It's been a while." Erza said.

"Yes it has." Kagura said calmly.

"What brings you guys to Magnolia?" Wendy said.

"We finished a mission and were close by so we thought we could say hi." Millianna said.

"I see." Lucy said.

"Since you're all here let's go to Fairy Tail." Natsu said. Everyone agreed and started walking to the guild. A black hole appeared above the group and started to suck everyone in.

"What's going on?" Lucy said.

"Are we being attacked or something?" Gajeel said. Everyone was sucked into the hole and disappeared.

Somewhere in Konoha...

"Ah that was some good ramen." Naruto said. He kept on walking until he saw Sakura and a blonde-haired girl. She wore a short, purple, sleeveless blouse, an open-front purple apron-skirt over a shorter black skirt with short fishnet shorts underneath. She also wore fishnets on her elbow and knees. "Hey Sakura, Ino!"

"Hey Naruto." The two girls said.

"How's it going?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing, really." Sakura said.

"Just taking a walk." Ino said.

"I see."

"Oi Naruto!" Kiba said with Akamaru, Hinata and Shino behind him.

"Hey Kiba, Hinata, Shino." Naruto said.

"Hello, Naruto." Hinata said.

"Hello." Shino said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kiba said.

"Nothing. We were just talking." Sakura said.

"Oh okay." Kiba said as Akamaru barked.

"Yo Ino." A guy said. He wore a flak jacket, along with a black long sleeved shirt paired with matching pants and sandals, and green lined mesh armour on his wrists and ankles. Next to him was a guy who wore a red suit with plated armor on his torso, arms, and upper legs.

"Shikamaru! Choji!" Ino said.

"Yo Shikamaru." Naruto said.

"Hey Naruto." He said.

"What are all you guys doing out here?" Choji asked.

"We were just chatting." Ino said.

"Yeah!" Kiba said. Then, Neji came to the group with two other people. One of them was a guy who wore a green jumpsuit, orange leg warmers and a flak jacket. He also has bandages around both his arms. The other was a girl. She wore a long-sleeved white blouse with a high collar and red fastener and edges paired with similarly colored, puffy pants that look like a hakama, with the exposed parts of her legs near the waist covered in bandages. She also wears brown fingerless gloves and has a giant scroll on her back.

"Hey Neji, Lee, Tenten." Sakura said.

"Hello Sakura." Lee said.

"Hi Neji." Hinata said.

"Hello Hinata." Neji said.

"I guess all of Konoha 11 are here." Ino said.

"Yeah." Everyone said. Sasuke was seen walking with Sai.

"Hey Sai, Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Hello Naruto." Sai said smiling. Sasuke just shrugged.

"What are you two doing?" Tenten asked.

"I am in charge of watching Sasuke. He still needs to pay for his crimes."

"See, I told you I'd get you back, Sasuke." Naruto said proudly. Sasuke scoffed and began walking away until a black hole appeared above them.

"What's that?" Ino said. Everyone got into defensive position but was getting sucked into it.

"Dammit. We can't move." Neji said.

"Everyone hold on." Naruto said. They all went in and disappeared.

Somewhere in the Namimori...

Tsuna was walking with Reborn and Lambo.

"Tsuna! Lambo wants candy!" Lambo whined. Tsuna sighed.

"I know Lambo, you have to wait." Tsuna said.

"But Lambo wants candy now!"

"Shut up or else you die." Reborn said, pointing his gun at Lambo.

"Reborn, you don't have to go that far." Tsuna said.

"Tenth!" Gokudera said as he walked to Tsuna with Yamamoto behind him.

"Hey Tsuna." Yamamoto said.

"Hi Gokudera, Yamamoto." Tsuna said.

"Sawada!" Ryohei said, running towards Tsuna.

"Shut up Turf top!" Gokudera said. "You're being too loud!"

"Now now, Gokudera. You should relax." Yamamoto said.

"Like I'll relax, baseball-freak!" Gokudera said.

"You should, octopus-head!" Ryohei said.

"What did you call me?!" Gokudera said.

"Be quiet." Hibari said, walking to them.

"Hi-Hibari?!" Tsuna said.

"You are disturbing my peace. You'll be bitten to death." Hibari said.

"Ku fu fu fu. Are you still going on about that?" Mukuro said. Hibari narrowed his eyes at Mukuro.

"Hey Tsuna." Enma said, walking towards him.

"Hey Enma." Tsuna said.

"Be quiet, you two shall be bitten to death first." Hibari said, walking to Enma and Tsuna.

"Yeah right! You gotta go through me first if you want the Tenth!" Gokudera said, holding his dynamites. Then a black hole appeared above them.

"What's this?!" Tsuna said.

"It's a black hole, No Good Tsuna." Reborn said calmly.

"How could you be so calm?!" Tsuna shouted.

"We're getting sucked in!" Yamamoto said. They all went in and disappeared.

Somewhere in the Grand Line...

The Straw Hats were sailing peacefully until a voice broke it.

"Sanji! Food!" Luffy said. He wore a blue sleeveless vest and black shorts.

"Shut up! You just ate an hour ago." Sanji said.

"I'm still hungry."

"Sanji! Can you please give Luffy some food so I can have some peace and quiet?" Nami said. She wore an orange shirt with an orange floral pattern, white short shorts, and her high-heeled sandals.

"Yes Nami-swan!" Sanji said. "Would you like anything Robin-chwan?"

"Some tea please." Robin said. She wore a purple sleeveless shirt with a wide, yellow collar covered with black concentric circle motifs, matching pants reaching down to her calves, purple high-heeled shoes, and a cowboy hat.

"Anything for you Robin-chwan," Sanji ran to the kitchen and back bringing the tea. "Here you go my love."

"Hey swirly brow, bring me some beer now." Zoro said. He was wearing an opened white shirt with red stripes and his signature black trousers tucked inside his black boots and his green haramaki.

"SAY THAT AGAIN YOU MOSSHEAD!" Sanji yelled at him. They started a little brawl and then Usopp yelled out "HEY KEEP IT DOWN! ME AND CHOPPER ARE TRYING TO FISH HERE!"

"We need to get more fish to eat." Chopper added. Usopp was wearing an open light blue shirt and Light green shorts with yellow flowers on the left side. Chopper had on his usual outfit.

"Hey Usopp I have this SUPER new invention and I need your help." Said Franky, he was wearing a purple Hawaiian shirt with light purple flowers on them.

"Alright here I come," Usopp said. "Chopper we can take a break now. It seems like they are not biting today."

"Okay then." They both pull in their rods and pack them up. Suddenly Brook came on deck looking happy.

"Guys I have made a new song." Brook said but before he sang he went to Nami and said "Nami-san, may I see your panties?"

Nami kicks him in the head and said "No!"

Luffy came to the deck and laughed at this. Then suddenly a black hole appears in front of the sunny.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Usopp yelled and Franky ran up to the wheel to turn but they couldn't move from the path. "Dammit! We can't move."

"We are about to die." Robin said in a calm way.

"DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT!" Usopp, Nami, and Chopper yelled at her.

"I smell an adventure!" Luffy said laughing.

"Everyone! Brace yourselves." Zoro said. They then went into the portal and disappeared.

Somewhere in Karakura Town...

Ichigo was still being healed after his battle with Aizen by Orihime.

"Thanks Orihime for healing me." Ichigo said, reverting to his original soul reaper outfit.

"You're welcome Ichigo." Orihime said with a smile. Then Rukia, Uryu, Sado, Renji, and Byakuya came to their location.

"Good work, Kurosaki." Byakuya said in a whisper tone and Ichigo noticed he didn't have his captain's jacket on.

"We finally did it and gotten rid of Aizen." Renji said.

"Not entirely." a new voice said. It was Yoruichi. She was wearing an orange over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder, a large beige sash around her waist and black stretch pants with a pair of lightweight brown shoes. Among with her was Hitsugaya. "He has only been sealed up and will be awaiting trial for his crimes."

"I still say they should've just executed him." Hitsugaya said with a growl on his face.

"I wished for the same thing Toshiro." Ichigo added. Hitsugaya nodded in agreement and then he notices something Ichigo said.

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you, Ichigo." Ichigo chuckled at his statement and then a black hole had open up from above them.

"What is this?" Byakuya said.

"Everyone hang on!" Ichigo said. Then they all went into the portal and disappeared.

Somewhere in Magnolia...

"Alright! I can't wait to get to Tenrou Island!" Natsu said. He wore his sleeveless, black waistcoat, white knee-length trousers, and a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals, and the scale-patterned scarf.

"Calm down Natsu, we are almost to the boat." Happy said.

"So Tenrou Island is where we train to get to the level of S-Rank?" Lucy asked Erza. Lucy was wearing a blue mini-skirt with a white collar sleeveless shirt and a blue cross across the shirt.

"Yes and it is actually a trial to see those who are strong enough to be S-Class." Erza said. She was wearing her standard armor on.

"I have also been waiting this day to happen." Gray said and then Lucy looks over to him and yells "Gray, your clothes!"

"Damn it all!" Gray quickly went and found his clothes which were dark green pants and a white coat jacket with blue rims.

"Hahaha you should remember to wear your clothes Gray." Natsu laughed at him.

"What was that you flame-headed lizard?!" Gray called him.

"I dare you to call me that again you Icicle stripper." Natsu said getting in his face.

"Will you two please calm down?" Wendy told them. Wendy had on her dress with two wavy stripes running across the dress and ending in small pointed edges at the bottom. Around her arms and legs she wears wing like attachments.

"Yo Salamander," Gajeel had appeared with Lily on the side of him. "You're ready for the test."

"You bet! I can't wait to finally be recognized as an S-class mage now. Nothing can ruin my good mood." Natsu said.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia said as she started chasing Gray out of nowhere.

"I can't wait! Nothing can ruin my good mood." Natsu said. Then a black hole appeared beneath them.

"You just had to say that didn't you?!" They all yelled at him while being sucked into the hole.

Somewhere in Konoha...

"Sasuke we need to talk about that fight at the hospital." Naruto yelled at Sasuke in his face. He wore an orange tracksuit with blue on the upper shoulders area as well as around the waist, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red swirl on the back, a large white collar, orange pants, and blue sandals.

"There is nothing to talk about." Sasuke said remembering Naruto destroying the back of that water tower. "Like I said I wanted to test my strength." He wore a black, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha crest on the back with many small arm-belts adorning his left arm and similar bands around both legs.

"Please don't get in a fight again you two." Sakura said. She wore a red qipao dress with white circular designs, with or without short sleeves, with a zipper, tight dark green shorts. Then a green blur jumped in front of them.

"If it's a fight you wanted Sasuke then fight me." Lee said. He wore a green jumpsuit with orange leg warmers and bandages. Naruto was shocked to see him.

"Bushy brow, you're all healed up." Naruto said.

"I'm not entirely healed yet." Just then Lee's two other team mates, Tenten and Neji came.

"He still needs to rest before fighting." Tenten said. She wore a pink sleeveless blouse and dark green pants.

"Lee needs to get back to the hospital to heal fully." Neji said, concerned for his teammate. He wore a khaki shirt, dark brown shorts, and blue shinobi sandals. He also had bandages wrapped around his right arm and right leg.

They all then heard a dog barking and the sound of chips being eaten and turn to see Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino coming their way.

"What are you guys talking about now?" Kiba said with Akamaru in his coat. He wore a dark greyish pants reaching to his calves and a grey, hooded fur-lined coat.

"Nothing much," Naruto said. "Only about the fight we had at the hospital."

"You mean the one where there's a big hole in one of the water towers." Choji had brought up. black shorts, a long white scarf, a short-sleeved, green haori and his legs and forearms were wrapped in bandages. Sasuke scoffed at his comment and started to walk away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Shino said. He wore a sea-green jacket with a high, upturned collar.

"Somewhere far away from here." Sasuke said and then a black hole appeared under them.

"Is this what you mean?!" Naruto yelled and they were all suck into the hole.

Somewhere in the Namimori...

"Those Varia guys were sure tough." Said Ryohei, walking with the rest of the group that included Tsuna, Lambo, Reborn, Gokudera, Chrome, Hibari, and Yamamoto.

"Yeah, I hate to have to fight someone as strong as them ever again." Gokudera said and then said "And thanks again for saving me, Yamamoto, and Chrome from that illusion."

Chrome nodded and said, "Thanks again Ryohei." Chrome said. She was wearing the green Kokuyo Middle-school uniform.

"Don't mention it." Ryohei said.

"So what should we do now?" Tsuna asked.

"Let's have a party." Said Lambo.

"No. We need to train more so we can be ready for whatever happens next." Reborn said.

"Come on we need a little rest now." Yamamoto said.

"I am going back to Namimori, herbivores." Hibari said.

Then suddenly a black hole appears above their head and sucks them in.

"I sense some adventure." Reborn said smiling and they were all sucked up.

Everyone that gotten sucked into the black hole began to wake up and saw they was in a forest island. They all looked around and was shocked when they saw the past and future versions of themselves and they all yelled, "WHAT?!"

To Be Continued...

**Next Time: An Unexpected Reunion!**


	2. An Unexpected Reunion!

Chapter 2: An Unexpected Reunion!

The past and future groups stared at themselves while the ones who didn't have a future or past self to stare at just looked in shock at the others.

"What the hell?" Future Ichigo said, looking at his past self.

"I-Ichigo!" Future Natsu said.

"It's you guys!" Future Luffy said, smiling to see his friends.

"You guys don't think Fionna is behind this again do you?" Future Naruto said.

"No way! It's you guys!" Past Luffy said, to Past Ichigo and Natsu.

"Luffy! Ichigo! Long time no see!" Past Natsu said, obviously forgetting the situation.

"Um, I think the reunion has to wait guys..." Past Ichigo said, reminding them of their future selves.

"H-Hold on! What the hell is going on here?!" Past Naruto said, pointing at the Future Konoha Shinobis.

"That's what we want to know too." Future Reborn said.

"We meet again." A voice said. Everyone turned to see a familiar pink-haired female. Fionna. Everyone from the future, well some, had their weapons and were ready to attack.

"Not you again!" Future Natsu said.

"Why did you bring us here!?" Future Naruto asked. Fionna smirked.

"I told you. I'll avenge my brother's death." She said. She then stood. "Have fun, insects. Because I'll kill you this time."

Future Naruto appeared behind her. "Rasengan!"

"Until then..." Fionna disappeared in a pink light as Future Naruto just hit the tree branch.

"Damn! She got away!" Naruto said.

"Okay, we're confused." Past Sakura said.

"I'm kind of confused here." Past Nami said. "Who's this Fionna?"

"Fionna is Vangis's sister." Future Sanji said. The Past group, except for the Past Konoha and Vongola people, eyes widened at the news.

"Vangis's sister?!" Past Usopp said.

"That would explain that pink light we saw." Past Ichigo said as Past Luffy and Past Natsu nodded.

"Who are Vangis and Fionna?" Past Neji asked.

"Vangis was a man we met two years ago that made us, not counting Naruto and Tsuna's group, fight enemies and copying our abilities but we killed him." Robin explained. "Fionna is the sister of Vangis, who has the same ability to copy our moves so that she could avenge her brother's death."

"We failed to kill her as she got away." Future Erza said.

"Damn it!" Future Natsu punched his fists together. "When I get her, I'm not going to let her get away this time!"

"What's going on here, Straw hat-ya?" Law said.

"Well let's all just say we're from different worlds." Nami said as the people who never been here stood shocked.

"Different worlds?" Kagura said.

"How come you never told us this, Er-chan?" Millianna said.

"Does that mean you guys went here too?" Future Lee said as the Konoha members nodded.

"We should tell our names to the people who aren't familiar with this." Future Erza suggested. The group nodded.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy." Both Past and Future said.

"Roronoa Zoro." Both said.

"Nami." Both said.

"The great captain Usopp. They said.

"Sanji." They said.

"Tony Tony Chopper." Both said.

"Nico Robin." Both said.

"Super Franky!" Both said, doing their pose together.

"Brook! Yo ho ho ho ho!" Both said.

"Trafalgar Law." Law said.

"Natsu Dragneel" Both said.

"Gray Fullbuster." They said.

"Erza Scarlet." They said.

"Lucy Heartfilia." They said.

"Gajeel Redfox." Both said.

"Wendy Marvell." Both said.

"Juvia Lockser." They said.

"Kagura Mikazuchi." She said.

"Millianna." Millianna said.

"Happy!" Both said.

"Carla." Both said.

"Lily." They said.

"Naruto Uzumaki." They said.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Both said.

"Sakura Haruno." They said.

"Kiba Inuzuka." They said. "And this is Akamaru" Both dogs barked.

"Shino Aburame." They said.

"Hinata Hyuuga." They said.

"Neji Hyuuga." They said.

"Rock Lee." They both said.

"Tenten." They said.

"Shikamaru Nara." They said.

"Choji Akimichi." They both said.

"Ino Yamanaka." They said.

"Sai." Sai said.

"T-Tsunayoshi Sawada." Both said.

"Gokudera Hayate." They said.

"Takeshi Yamamoto." They said.

"Ryohei Sasagawa to the extreme!" Both of them yelled.

"My name is the great Lambo." They both said.

"Hibari Kyoya." They said.

"I am Enma Kozato." Enma said.

"Mukuro Rokudo." He said.

"Chrome." Chrome said.

"Reborn." They both said.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." They said.

"Rukia Kuchiki." They said.

"Renji Abarai." Both said.

"Orihime Inoue." They said.

"Ishida Uryu." Both said.

"Sado Yasutora." They said.

"Byakuya Kuchiki." They said.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya." Both said.

"Yoruichi Shihoin." She said.

"Alright. Well I should say that-" Before Future Erza could talk, she was interrupted by Past Naruto.

"Okay. Before we get to that Their are some things I want to ask my future self." Past Naruto said.

"Me too." Everyone said. Before anyone knew it, the Past groups started asking their future selves questions.

"Did I become Hokage yet?" Past Naruto said.

"No not yet." Future Naruto said.

"Dammit!" Past Naruto said.

"Did Itachi die?" Past Sasuke said. The Future self nodded as the Past Sasuke smirked.

"Did I become the Pirate King?" Past Luffy asked.

"Actually we just went through two years of training so we just started the New World." Future Luffy said.

"How could you train with Mihawk?!" Past Zoro said.

"I had no choice. If I didn't, I wouldn't be as strong as I am now." Future Zoro said as his past self nodded.

Future Erza and some other people looked at the others and sighed. This was going to be a long day for everyone.

To Be Continued...

**Next Time: Sai's Ordeal of Iron!**


	3. Sai's Ordeal of Iron!

Chapter 3: Sai's Ordeal of Iron!

After a few hours, everyone seemed to calm down as Future Robin and Erza began explaining about what was to happen. A tree popped out and rolled out a seed.

"I call dips!" Past Natsu said.

"Shut Up!" I go first pinkie!" Past Sasuke said.

"In your dreams Duck boy!" Future Gajeel said.

"Look, it doesn't matter. Whoever it is, let's defeat him quickly." Future Rukia said and the group nodded.

Barbed wire came out of the seed and surrounds the entire area in a dome. Past Zoro widen his eyes, remembering the barbed wire dome. The seed exploded and revealed a dark shin man with a bald head, wearing shades, has little angel wings on his back, a tattoo on his arm, and is holding a sword with a ball on its hilt.

"Who's that?" Past Lucy asked.

"Remember the guy you beat the last time we met." Past Zoro asked. Past Lucy nodded her head. "This is one of his henchmen."

"Calling me a henchman is insulting, especially from a blue-sea dweller." Ohm said. "My name is 'Sky breeder' Ohm. I'm one of four priest of the Almighty Enel."

"Alright guys, I'll take…" Past Naruto said before he was cut off.

"I'll challenge you." Sai said stepping toward.

"Hey, I wanted to fight…" Past Naruto said before hit over the head by Past Sakura.

"Shut up, you moron!" Past Sakura scolded him.

"Are you sure about this Sai?" Future Orihime asked.

"I'll be fine." Sai said as he takes out his scroll and drew on it. "Ninja Art: Super Beast Scroll!" Then a huge bird made out of ink appeared. Sai got on the bird and it took flight.

"Whoa, that's so cool!" Past Luffy shouted looking at the ink bird.

"What a fool." Ohm said as he pushed up his shades. Then in a blink of eye, Sai's bird was destroyed and Sai was slashed.

"Sai!" Future Naruto shouted as his friend went to the ground.

"What just happened?!" Past Gray said shocked.

"Now do you see?" Ohm said as his sword returned to its original form. "This is the ordeal of iron! The survival rate is 0."

"Did he say the survival rate is 0?" Past Tsuna asked nervous as Sai slowly gets back up to his feet.

"Eisen Whip!" Ohm swung his sword at Sai and it changed into a whip like weapon. Sai nearly dodged the attack but his arm was cut.

"It's his sword!" Yamamoto said. "He's using it as a whip!"

"That's right." Ohm said. "There's a dial embedded in the hilt of this sword."

Sai created an ink bird and took flight again. 'I see so keeping my distance could hazardous as well.' Sai thought as he drew two tigers. "Super Beast Scroll!" The two tigers appeared out the scroll and charged towards Ohm.

"Eisen Wall!" Ohm pointed his sword at the beasts and his sword into a mini wall, caused the two ink tigers to run into it and disperse into ink.

"His sword turned into a wall!" Past Happy said.

"The sword is made of iron cloud." Ohm said as his sword changed back. "Eisen Fan!" Ohm lashed his sword at Sai and Sai quickly dodged. "Eisen Fork!" Ohm lashed his sword at Sai again as it destroys Sai's bird, causing him to fall. "Eisen Rikia!" Ohm lashed his sword and slashed Sai.

"Sai!" Future Neji said as Sai crashed to the ground.

"Damn it!" Future Sanji cursed. "This isn't good!"

"Hmph!" Then two small birds with explosive tags landed on Ohm's sword. The tags ignited and exploded. Then two ink tigers appeared out of the smoke but Ohm easily destroyed them. Sai appeared in front of Ohm on his ink bird. Ohm destroyed Sai's bird but Sai leaped off the bird and cut the priest down with his tanto. Ohm fell to the ground and disappeared.

"Alright Sai, that's showing him." Future Naruto said.

"Thanks." Sai said.

"What was that, Sai?" Future Zoro said.

"What are you talking about?" Future Ino said. "He won."

"Yes but this is the first island, which is suppose to be the weakest. You're aren't even suppose to have a scratch and look at you. You're covered in blood." He replied back. "My crew and I did not waste two years just to have our asses beaten and neither should you guys."

"Zoro is right. From now on, losing is not an option." Past Erza said.

"For once, Marimo can think." Future Sanji said.

"What you say? No.1!" Future Zoro retaliated.

"You're still on that?!"

'These guys never change...' Past Nami said.

To be continued…

**Next Time: Buggy the Clown's Deadly show!**


	4. Buggy the Clown's Deadly Show!

Chapter 4: Buggy the Clown's Deadly Show!

While Future Orihime was healing Sai, a tree come up from the ground and rolled out a seed.

"What?!" Future Usopp said. "It's only been a minute!"

"Fionna isn't playing around this time." Future Ichigo said.

"Well that makes everything better." Past Renji said. It exploded as what seemed like body pieces spread out through the air. They all then came together showing a man with a ridiculously big red nose. He wore a striped white and red shirt with short sleeves, white gloves, a sash around his waist, and a pair of loose pants reaching to his calves, just above a pair of striped socks and pointy shoes.

"Who's Rudolph here?" Gokudera asked.

"Oh it's just Buggy." Past Luffy said.

"Ah! Buggy! Long time no see." Future Luffy said. "I still need to repay you for what you did for me at the war. I owe you my life."

"What do you mean you owe him your life, Future Luffy?" Past Nami said.

"Enough chit chat! Get ready to die." Buggy said.

"Ha ha ha ha! What's with his nose?!" Past Naruto said as he laughed along with Future Naruto, Natsu, and Past Natsu.

"Hey, do you want me to put an ointment on that?" Past Chopper asked.

"I can heal it for you." Past Orihime said.

"Ha ha ha ha. Would you look at that, long nose." Future Gray said. "There's someone with a nose just as amazing as yours."

"Looks like you got a competition here." Past Ichigo said.

"Hey!" Both Usopp's said.

"How dare you make fun of my nose!" Buggy said.

"You should be glad you have a nose. I have none at all, you see." Past Brook said. "Skull Joke!"

"Yo ho ho ho. That's a good one Past me." Future Brook said.

"Why thank you."

"That's it! Prepare to die. All of you merry idiots." Buggy said.

"What did you just call me?!" Past Sakura said, walking to Buggy.

"Hey Sakura, are you sure you can handle this clown?" Past Naruto said.

"Can it, Naruto!" She replied. "Let's go. It's just you and me big nose!" Buggy was seen fuming.

"That's it prepare to die by Captain Buggy the Clown!"

"I think you need to do a recheck on your introductions." Shikamaru said, sweatdropping. Past Sakura ran towards Buggy with a kunai in her hands. Buggy just stood there.

'What's with this guy? Why's he just standing there?' Past Sasuke thought. Past Sakura swung her kunai and cut Buggy's right hand off.

"My hand! Look what you've done to my hand!" Buggy said screaming out in pain.

'Something's not right. There's no blood showing. Unless...' Past Sasuke looked at the hand on the ground as it started to levitate with four daggers between his fingers.

"Sakura look out!" He yelled.

"Too late! Bara Bara Cannon!" Buggy said. She turned around just as the hand came towards her. She grabbed it by the wrist and struggled to keep it at a distance. "Release." The hand detached itself from the wrist and hit Past Sakura by the eyes.

"Sakura!" Past Naruto yelled.

"What just happened?" Past Ino asked.

"Buggy ate a devil fruit." Past Nami said.

"What's a devil fruit?" Past Hitsugaya asked.

"A devil fruit is a fruit that grants whoever eats it mystical and superhuman abilities." Future Reborn said. "But whoever eats one loses the ability to swim. Am I correct?" Future Robin nodded.

"Buggy ate the Bara Bara no Mi which grants the user the ability to separate his body at will." Past Nami said.

"Dammit." Past Sakura said as she wiped the blood. Buggy reattached his hand.

"Be careful Sakura." Past Neji said as she nodded. Past Sakura quickly ran at Buggy and tried to punch him on the face.

"Bara Bara Emergency Escape!" Buggy's head departed from the neck as Sakura misses. Sakura quickly turns around and tries to kick him at his waist but Buggy soon detached his upper body. "Ha ha ha! You have no chance of winning." Sakura cursed under her breath until she saw his lower half. Buggy continued to laugh until he stopped and started screaming in pain. Some people smiled while others laughed as they saw Sakura kicking Buggy in the groin.

"Ha ha ha ha. Sucks for him!" Past Naruto said.

"That must hurt a lot." Future Shino said, showing no emotions.

"You little bitch!" Buggy said, as he turned around to stare at Sakura but was met with a fist to the face. Past Sakura sent Buggy crashing through several trees.

"Don't ever call me a bitch." She said.

"Why you! Prepare to die!" Buggy said. "Bara Bara..." He soon split into several pieces. "Festival!"

"What the?" Past Sakura said.

"His body's split into more pieces." Yoruichi said.

"What's Sakura going to do now?" Milliana said.

'Damn, what now? I can't hit his body with all of them in the air.' Past Sakura thought as she then saw Buggy's feet still on the ground. Sakura smirked as she lifted up her leg to the sky.

"What are you going to do now, little gir.. AHHHHHHH!" Buggy screamed as Sakura was stepping on his foot.

"You're getting annoying." She told him.

"Damn you!" Buggy said as he sent both his hands at her, hoping to stab her to death. Sakura pressed on his foot harder as crack started to form on the ground beneath it. Buggy continued to scream more.

"Take this!" Sakura grabbed his foot and slammed it hard into a tree. Buggy screamed louder.

"You show him, Sakura!" Past Naruto said, cheering for her.

"You bitch!" Buggy looked to see her fist closing in on his face.

"See ya, Big Nose!" Past Sakura said, punching Buggy and sending him towards the sky as he and his body parts disappeared.

"Alright Sakura way to go." Past Naruto said.

"Not bad for me." Future Sakura said as she smiled at her past self.

"Thanks." Past Sakura said.

_**"Cha! Did you see how I punched that guy straight into the sky?!" **_Inner Sakura said.

To Be Continued...

**Next Time: Captain of the Black Cats and Captain of the Krieg Pirates!**


	5. Captains of Black Cats and Krieg Pirates

Chapter 5: Captain of the Black Cats and Captain of the Krieg Pirates!

Past Orihime has just finished healing Past Sakura as Past Chopper went to see if everything was checked.

"Look's like you're fine, Sakura." Past Chopper said.

"Thank you, Dr. Chopper." Past Sakura said. Chopper then started to blush and movved side-by-side with his arms wiggling on the opposite side of his hips.

"Thanking me and calling me a Doctor won't make me happy. You Asshole!" Chopper said happily.

"But you are..." Sakura said sweat-dropping. Then a tree popped up from the ground.

"You know, I'm not even going to complain anymore." Future Usopp said.

"Me neither." Past Usopp said. The tree rolled out two seeds from its mouth. It shortly retreated back into the ground.

"Two this time?" Future Byakuya said.

"Sometimes there are more than one enemy." Future Gokudera said. Four swords came out of one of the seeds, cracking it, and then went back inside. The seed was then cut into pieces as a man came out of it. He wore a black suit with two golden markings on it over a white shirt with a curious collar, with spiral-like protrusions on the edges, black pants, grey shoes with black stripes, and a standard black tie. The other seed exploded, revealing a tall man with grew hair and long sideburns. He wears a golden wootz steel armor, which is fur-lined, which consisted of a chest plate, shoulder guards with Jolly Roger's on it., and elbow guards. He also wore light-purple pants and black shoes.

"Well, well. Hello." Kuro said.

"You!" Future and Past Usopp said.

"Do you know him, uh, Usopp right?" Past Naruto said. Both Usopps nodded.

"He was trying to kill my childhood friend and take all of her wealth." Future Usopp said.

"And then was going to kill my whole village." Past Usopp said. Everyone glared at the man angrily at the fact that he was trying to destroy a person's home as if it didn't mean anything.

"No! Please! I didn't ask for this. I don't want to do this. I don't want to fight!" Krieg said.

"Then there shouldn't be any reason to fight." Past Ino said, trying to walk up to the man but Past Sanji stopped her.

We won't fall for that kind of trick again, "Dirty Trick Krieg"."

"What do you-"

"Heh. And I thought I would be nice and kill you all easily." Krieg said.

"W-What?" Past Ino said shocked.

"Don't believe what everyone tells you." Past Sanji said, pulling her back. Krieg laughed.

"Now you'll all see my full power, the military might that allowed me to rule the East Blue!" He said.

"'Captain Kuro'. To rid myself of that name, I will kill every last person who knew me. That is my 'plan'." Kuro said while placing his glasses back with the palm oh his hand.

"Yeah, well, the old me might've been scared..." Future Usopp said. ".. But,I'm not that guy anymore!"

"Um, Usopp... you seem to be shaking.." Future Hinata stated.

"Aw, don't worry. He's just trembling with rage. Ain't that right, Future Usopp." Past Renji said.

"Anyway, let me at them! I'll beat them both at once." Past Naruto said, cracking his knuckles.

"Fair enough. We can certainly accommodate that wish. Right, Don Krieg?" Kuro said.

"Right, "Kuro of a Thousand Plans"." He replied.

"My plan will be brought to realization."

"They will feel my military might."

"We will wipe out, every last one of you!" They both yelled in unison.

"Then, why don't we see about that?" Past Naruto said, walking to them.

"Hold on, Naruto. I will like to be the one to fight them." Past Lee said.

"But Lee, you aren't fully healed." Past Tenten stated.

"Even if I am not, you all said it yourselves. We will all have to fight an opponent in order to return to our original home. And that means I too have to fight."

"But-" Before Past Tenten could say anymore, Future Lee stopped her.

"You should know that you should always trust me and put faith in me. Or , in that case, my younger self." Future Lee said to her.

"But..."

"Let him fight, Tenten." Past Neji said. "You know Lee never turns down a fight, so it is pointless to reason with him." Past Tenten sighed.

"Alright, but be okay Lee." He nodded at her request and went to face them.

"I will join you in this fight." Past Sado said.

"You sure, Sado?" Past Rukia said. He nodded and went side by side with Past Lee.

"Hmph. So you too shall be the first to die, I assume?" Kuro said, pushing his glasses up.

"We will not lose to either of you." Past Lee said, getting into his taijutsu position.

"Do you think you can take me on? The most powerful man in the East Blue?" Krieg said with a laugh.

"I do." Sado said as his arm was covered in liquid and then solidifies. "Brazo Derecha de Gigante!"

"What happened to his arm?!" Past Tsuna said.

"Sado's power is what is known as Fullbring." Future Ichigo said.

"Fullbring?" Past Ichigo asked.

"By using it, they can, as you can say, 'pull' the souls of any object and manipulate it." Future Ichigo said.

"I get it." Mukuro said. Past Tenten was looking uneasy.

"It's alright Tenten. If I know Bushy Brows, he won't lose to that guy." Past Naruto said with a smile. She smiled a little at Naruto's words and then watched Lee about to fight.

"So shall I kill you and get on with my plan?" Kuro said, adjusting his glasses.

"You will be the one to be defeated." Past Lee said as he charged at Kuro. "Leaf Hurricane!" Lee jumped and spinned in the air, trying to land a high kick.

"Stealth Foot!" Kuro made several quick foot movements and shifted to the side, dodging the attack. Lee hit the ground proceeding to do more attacks.

"Leaf Gale!" Past Lee tried to do a low kick, in order to throw Kuro off balance but Kuro jumped in the air, avoiding the kick. The butler then thrusted hit Cat Claws forward to stab Lee but Lee dodged the attack quickly, putting some distance between the two. Lee's eyes widened as Kuro appeared behind him.

_"When did he?" _Past Neji thought as he activated his Byakugan.

_"He's fast!" _Past Lee thought as he got his kunai and blocked Kuro's attack. Kuro then began to repeatedly slash as Lee was hacking them away with his kunai. Kuro used Stealth Foot and disappeared from everyone's sight.

"Where did he-" Lee turned around to see Kuro, ready to hit him. Lee tried to block with his kunai but was thrown away by Kuro's 'claws' and then he did a back flip to dodge his other attack.

"I am impressed you were able to escape without a scratch from me." Kuro said as he placed his glasses up.

_"I am glad my body is still in good condition but I do not know if it will be able to hold out for long." _Past Lee thought. He and Kuro just stared at each other for a moment until Lee decided to do the first move. Kuro disappeared but Lee realized where he was. "Leaf Hurricane!" He managed to do a kick and hit Kuro.

"He got him!" Future Natsu said. Kuro then disappeared and tried to do a frontal attack but Lee grabbed all five of the swords by placing them in between both his opened palms.

"Awesome! He caught them!" Past Luffy said.

"Take this!" Past Lee kicked Kuro in the chest, making him step back. Lee then did a series of punches and kicks as Kuro had difficulty keeping up with him.

"He's putting Kuro on the edge." Past Usopp said.

"Beat him up, Lee!" Past Sakura said. Lee then kicked Kuro into the air.

"Leaf Great Hurricane!" Lee jumped to Kuro and spinned, successfully kicking Kuro back to the ground.

"Alright. Eyebrows got him! "Past Gokudera said.

"No. it's not over." Yoruichi said. As Lee landed, Kuro slowly stood.

"That was very impressive." Kuro said, pushing his glasses up, which made the lens break. "But it isn't enough. My plans shall carry out and I will eliminate you and your friends."

"That will certainly not happen." Lee said as he got into his signature position.

"Now now, we'll see about that." Kuro disappeared and appeared at Past Lee's side. Lee dodged and went to deliver his Strong Fist but missed. Kuro then went in for a kick and successfully hit Lee as he grunted. Kuro went for a slash but Lee did several back flips to get away.

"One moment please." Past Lee said as he put his hands forward, signaling for a stop. Kuro and everyone looked at him confused. "I'm sorry but I must take my medicine at a certain time and that time happens to be now." Some of the group's eyes widened and their jaws dropped as some others just had a 'are you serious?' face.

"He's joking right?" Gokudera said.

"This kid got some guts to stop a fight and asked for some time to take his medicine." Past Hitsugaya said with his eye twitching.

"Excuse me. It will just take a minute." Lee said, reaching for his pouch.

"As you are about to die, I will allow it." Kuro said.

"YOU'LL LET HIM?!" Most of them yelled. Both Robins were laughing at the group's reaction.

"Juvia... can't believe this." Past Juvia said.

"Well, it is mandatory that he does take his medicine." Past Neji said. Past Lee began to drink it. After he finished, he turned away in disgust.

"This is the worse medicine I have ever tasted.." Lee then began to feel drowsy and looked as if he was trying to maintain balance.

"What kind of medicine is that?" Future Nami said. Neji and Tenten eyes widened.

"No.. please tell me that isn't what I think it is." Tenten said. Lee dropped the bottle so that everyone could see.

Past Zoro raised an eyebrow. "Sake?"

"Ah, oh no." Future Lee said, knowing how he is when drunk.

"God, he's such an idiot. Getting himself drunk." Past Gray said.

"This is bad." Future Neji said. "Whenever Lee drinks he is almost invincible."

"What do you mean?" Past Sakura said.

"You don't know this but Lee is actual a very dangerous person to be with when drunk." Past Neji said. Kuro continued to watch Past Lee try to keep balance. Past Lee then stared at Kuro as his cheeks turned red.

"What're you staring at, you cat freak?!" Past Lee said in a weird stance. He then walked up to Kuro.

"Lee is destructive when he's like that. He was shown to be a master." Past Neji said.

"A master?" Kagura said.

"A master in what?" Enma said.

"A master in Drunken Fist!" He said.

A few minutes ago... Past Sado's fight...

"Hahaha! Do you dare go against me? Don Krieg?" Krieg said while laughing.

"It does not matter who you are. I will still defeat you." Past Sado said calmly as he charged.

"Idiot. I hope you know that where you are standing..." Krieg threw many tiny bombs as they exploded where Sado is.

"Sado!" Past Orihime said.

"Chad!" Past Ichigo said.

"Is your grave!" Krieg then took a shoulder plate and loaded it. "Needle Machine Gun!" He then fired multiple stakes at where Sado was.

"Sado!" Past Rukia said.

"This is bad." Future Yamamoto said. The attack ended as the smoke cleared. When the smoke was gone, so was Sado.

"What?!" Krieg said, shocked. Sado then appeared behind him, unharmed.

"He's fast!" Future Ino said. Krieg then pulled out a cape with spiked needles at one side and wrapped it around himself.

"Come and hit me!" Krieg said.

"That's dirty!" Past Sakura said. Sado charged and disappeared from sight. Krieg raised an eyebrow and was then punched by Sado, who appeared at his side. He was sent flying until he crashed into a tree. Blood dripped slightly from his hand but was unfazed by it.

"A direct hit." Past Sasuke said. Some people, mostly the scaredy cats were all wincing in pain as if they were the ones who punched the spikes.

"Sorry but I don't have time to die. This will not be my grave." Past Sado said. Krieg slowly started to get up.

"You say you don't have time to die?" Krieg repeated. "You say this will not be your grave?" He turned his head to glare at Sado. "If this won't be your grave, the whose can it be?" He turned around to throw some bombs, which exploded in contact, making Krieg smile, thinking that he won. Krieg quickly frowned as Sado appeared behind him.

"El Directo!" The end of the extension on Sado's shoulder opens up and charges up spiritual energy. Past Sado then fires a huge blast at Krieg, sending him flying forward. "It is yours." Krieg smashed into several trees.

"Whoa! That's so cool!" Past Naruto said.

"You're too troublesome to deal with." Past Shikamaru said to the excited Naruto. Past Choji nodded as he ate a bag of chips, loudly.

"Ah, where'd you get that?!" Past Luffy said as he noticed the potato chips. "I'm hungry! Give me it!" Luffy stretched for it but was stopped when Past Choji grabbed his hand.

"Get your own!" He said. The two then began fighting for it until they were both hit by Past Ino and Nami.

"Idiots!" Past Kiba said as Akamaru on his head barked in agreement. Krieg appeared as guns were revealed from his armor.

"What the?" Millianna said.

"He had them hidden this whole time?!" Lily said.

"Aye!" Happy said.

"Don't say "Aye"!" Carla said.

"Gun Array!" Krieg then began firing at Past Sado. Explosion was made as smoke formed where Sado is.

"Sado!" Most of the Past and Future group shouted. Krieg laughed at his victory.

"You were foolish! Trying to challenge me, Don Krieg, the most powerful man in not only East Blue but the entire world!" Krieg said.

"I do not believe you are the most powerful man." A voice said. Krieg's eyes widened at the voice.

"No. It can't be!" Krieg said. When the smoke cleared, Sado's arm was different, as if it looked like a shield.

"H-His arm changed!" Past Hinata said.

"That's Sado's defensive form of Brazo Derecha de Gigante." Future Hitsugaya said. Sado quickly appeared in front of Krieg and punched him in the face, sending him flying again.

To Be Continued...

**Next Time: Lee's Drunken Fist and Sado's Right Giant and Left Devil!**


	6. Drunken Lee's and Sado's Right and Left

Chapter 6: Lee's Drunken Fist and Sado's Right Giant and Left Devil!

* * *

**Sorry for the late update but I been busy with classes and keep up with those review to keep this story going.**

* * *

Past Lee's fight...

"Drunken Fist?!" Past and Future Erzas said in shock as they remembered Bacchus. Past lee then collapsed backwards and went to sleep.

"He's passed out." Past Zoro said. Kuro used Stealth Foot and was ready to stab Lee.

"Hey!" Past Sanji went to help him. Kuro was quick and went in to stab Lee but he dodged it by moving to the side. Everyone's eyes widened and Sanji stopped.

"W-What?" Future Uryu said. Kuro's eyes narrowed as he used his other hand and tried to stab Lee but was unsuccessful as Lee again dodged without opening his eyes. Kuro became frustrated and rapidly began to stab him repeatedly. All were dodged by Lee.

"Y-you know about it?" Future Naruto said.

Kuro continued to try and land a hit on the drunken boy until Lee caught it inbetween his feet.

"No way?!" Past Lucy said.

"With his feet?!" Future Chopper said. Past Lee then twisted himself and broke the five katanas in half, surprising everyone and Kuro.

_"What?! He broke one of cat claws with his feet?!" _Kuro thought. Lee stood up, still being drunk. Kuro used Stealth Walk and tried to land a hit on Lee but was dodged. Kuro did multiple slashes at Lee but was missed. _"What is this? I can't seem to land a hit on him." _Lee then counterattacked with his own kicks and punches, forcing Kuro to stop and block his attacks.

"Can't you see I'm trying to take a nap?!" Past Lee said. Lee struck two fast punches to Kuro's chest and then twisted in the air, successfully landing two kicks to Kuro's face. Kuro used Stealth Walk to move fast away.

_"Impossible!" _Kuro thought, grasping his face to ease the pain.

"Come on you little kitty! What you waiting for?" Lee said. Everyone's eyes widened at Lee's performance.

"His moves are almost unpredictable." Past Reborn said.

"That is true." Past Shino agreed.

"So this is how I am when drunk.." Future Lee said.

"Yes." Future Tenten said.

"Alright beat him up, Centipede Brows!" Future Ryohei shouted.

"Shut up, Tuff Top!" Past Gokudera said.

"What did you say to my future self, Octopus head?!" Past Ryohei said.

"Who you calling Octopus Head?!" Future Gokudera said.

"This isn't the time to fight, guys." Both Tsunas said.

"Come on, I'm waiting.." Past Lee said, trying to keep balance. Kuro just stared at Lee. "If you will not make the first move then, I will!" Lee moved fast towards Kuro, who was ready for him. Then Lee, unexpectedly, Tripped on his own foot and rolled onto the grass and skidded on his face, near Kuro. Everyone sweat dropped while Past and Future Lambo and Luffy laughed.

"Will he be okay?" Future Wendy said.

"D-Don't worry. Lee can handle himself." Past Sakura said.

"Ow.." Lee said, lifting up his head. "What'd you do that for?!" Lee quickly got up and punched Kuro in the face.

"IT WAS YOUR FAULT!" Everyone, except Past and Future Robin, Sasuke, Erza, Hitsugaya, Byakuya, Future Sado, Law, Past and Future Hinata, Shino, Neji, Shikamaru, Orihime, Tsuna, Reborn, Yamamoto, Hibari, Mukuro, Chrome, and Kagura, yelled. Kuro tried to cut Lee from his right but Lee bent backwards and did a back flip, kicking Kuro in the chin. He then went forward to deliver two punches to the chest, and tried to kick Kuro on his sides but Kuro moved.

"Alright, past me, show him the full power of youth!" Future Lee said.

"I am enjoying this great time of my youth!" Past Lee said, landing more hits.

_"No! I can't keep up or tell any of his movements!" _Kuro thought, trying to land a hit but was dodged and got hit my Lee again. Kuro was continuing to move backwards, dodging Lee's attacks until he hit a tree. _"Dammit!" _Lee then got on his hands and started kicking Kuro rapidly in the face.

"Woah! Look at those kicks!" Past Natsu said. Lee then gave one last kick and Kuro crashed through the tree.

"Alright nice job, Past Lee!" Future Ino said.

"See Tenten! There was nothing to worry about!" Past Naruto said. Tenten smiled and nodded. Past Lee then looked at the group.

"What? You wanna fight?" He said.

"What's he talking about?" Future Lucy said.

"When Lee is drunk, he cannot tell friend from foes." Past Neji explained.

"What?!" Future Nami said. Past Lee started walking towards the group.

"What? You wanna fight?" Past Luffy said, getting into fighting position.

"Don't hurt him too much Luffy." Past Chopper said. Then, Kuro used Stealth Walk to appear behind Past lee.

"Look out!" Past Rukia said. Lee saw him and tried to dodge but Kuro was able to cut him on the arm.

"Lee!" Some people shouted.

"Hmph. Did you really think you won?" Kuro said, placing his glasses that were a bit bent. Kuro was bleeding on his head as the blood dripped down onto the floor, staining the grass with red.

"Ow.. my head hurts..." Past Lee said.

"He's sober again." Future Usopp stated.

"Why am I bleeding?" Lee said. He then looked at Kuro. "How did you get injured? Ow.. Was I drunk?"

"Seems he can't remember anything." Law said.

"I would like to play this game with you a little longer but I am in a hurry. My plan shall not be disturbed." Kuro then began swaying back and forth.

"Ah! That thing again?!" Past Luffy said.

"What is it, Past Luffy?" Future Naruto asked.

"Whenever he goes back and forth, he goes super-fast and starts attacking everyone." He replied. Kuro's swaying stopped and looked at Past Lee with murderous eyes. "**Shakushi!**" Kuro disappeared from sight, leaving a gust of wind. Lee looked around as did everyone else trying to locate Kuro. A slash appeared on the tree next to Tenten and a cut appeared on Usopp's cheek.

Usopp felt something running down his cheek. He touched it and saw his blood. "What the hell?!" he said. "When did I get cut?"

"Move!" Future Luffy shouted to Past Lucy. He grabbed Past Lucy and quickly moved her out of the way as another slash appeared where Past Lucy was standing. Past Lucy looked at the slashes with widen eyes.

"Thanks." She said to Future Luffy. More slashes appeared on the ground and trees around the group. The slashes started to trail towards Past Lee and heading to Past Sado.

"Hold on!" Past Lee said, following Kuro's slashes. "I am your opponent!"

Past Sado's Battle…

Krieg crashed to the ground after getting send flying by Past Sado. "I get it." He said, getting back up. "You're not holding back anymore." Krieg took both of his circular shoulder plates off his armor and put them together. Then a blade in the shape of a triangle come out of one end as a long handle came out of the other.

"What the hell is that?!" Future Gray asked.

"It's that exploding spear thing!" Past Luffy said, looking at the spear.

"This spear wouldn't just cause damage to you." Krieg said with a smirk, lifting his spear. "It'll blast you straight into Hell!" Krieg lowered his spear at Past Sado, causing an explosion. Krieg smirked, thinking Past Sado is defeated.

"Is that the best you can do?" a voice said, surprising Krieg.

"What?!" the smoke cleared and showed Past Sado using Brazo to protect himself. Chad pushed Krieg back a few feet. Krieg rebounded and glared at Past Sado. "You son of a bitch! I'll end you!" As Krieg was about to swing his spear at Past Sado again, the blade part of the spear was cut off and some of the weapon was slashed. Krieg looked at his spear with widen eyes. "What the hell?!" Past Sado looked at the spear and saw the slash marks. Then he saw similar marks appearing on the trees and ground around him and headed his way.

"Sado!" Past Lee shouted as he appeared behind Past Sado. "Leaf Gale!" Past Lee did spinning low kick, catching Kuro and caused him to roll into a tree.

"He got him!" Past Wendy said.

"Are you ok?" Past Lee asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Past Sado said. "I think it's time to finish this." Past Lee nodded in agreement.

"Damn you Kuro!" Krieg said. "You cut my Mighty Battle Spear!"

"No matter. But more importantly..." He looked at Past Lee. "You bastard." Kuro said, getting up. "You've managed to catch me, huh?"

"That's correct." Past Lee said, unwrapped some of his bandages on his hands. "This time I'm prepared for your technique. And I won't let go anywhere pass me."

"Is that so?" Kuro smirked. "Let's see you prove it then. Shakushi!" Kuro disappeared from Past Lee's sight again. Past Lee closed his eyes, trying to picture where Kuro will attack. He opened his eyes and kicked Kuro, sending him flying in the air. "What?!" Then Past Lee appeared behind him.

"Now I got you!" Past Lee said as his bandages wrap around Kuro's body. Past Lee grabbed Kuro and the two spiraling to the ground. "Primary Lotus!" Past Lee let go of Kuro and Kuro crashed to the ground and disappeared.

"Brazo Izquierda Del Diablo!" Past Sado's left arm is coated in a white liquid that solidified into a white armor with a red stripe running down the length and a spike coming out of the shoulder.

"What's with Past Sado's left arm?" Past Tsuna asked.

"That's his offensive power." Past Renji said.

"Don't think that you scaring me with you little trick!" Krieg lifted and charged towards Past Sado. "No matter what, you'll never beat me!" Krieg swung his weapon and Past Sado caught it. "What?!" Past Sado pushed Krieg back into a nearby tree.

"La Muerte!" Past Sado punched Krieg in the gut, destroying his armor and the tree behind him. Krieg fell to the ground and disappeared.

"They won!" Future Lucy said.

"What an impressive group we got here." Future Ichigo said.

"You can say that again." Future Naruto said.

"I could've done better." Future Natsu said.


End file.
